Rini's life
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: Rini and brother just moves to Japan because of their family and Now they me two more Chinese people who are go to live with them!
1. Chapter 1

_**Rini's Life!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king!**_

_**Claimer: But I do own Rini, and some of the others I made.**_

_**Dairy entry no.1 **_

_**March 4**_

**_Hello my name is Rini Morisha! I am 13 years old! I have long pink hair, and red eyes! I am around 5'9 feet tall. I am from royal palace of China with makes me the princess but I have ran away for them with my brother to start a bran new life in Japan. Japan is so amazing! My guardian ghost is a Spirit of Fire. When I start got it I was scared to even use it, and I sill am! See I am Shaman and it no fair. Every one in my family but me is a daoshi! Why can't my brother be the shaman and me a daoshi! I will never want to live in a house with 5 girls again because it is too hard to get so private space! Right now me and brother live in a haunted Japanese house. I do not need to back to school because I am too smart for my age and no school will me in for 7th to 8th which really bites. Oh I need to go and train for the upcoming shaman tournament! Bye!_**

_**Love,**_

_** Rini**_

"Rini!" My brother yells. "What?" I yelled running outside where I found my brother scared on the ground. "We have a large problem!" He said running behind me like a big fat chicken. I look at the front gate to see a Chinese looking boy with one spiked purple hair with golden eyes. He was wear Chinese black top and bottom and with golden trim. "Are you the owner of the house?" The boy said in a pissed of way. "Yeah. Why?" I said.

"Well You little friend that is behind you, gambled with me and lost. So Me and little brother have to live here. Is that okay Landlord?" A 17 year old girl who was tall then the boy said as she walked in front of the boy. She had green hair with matching hair too. "I allow it… I am Rini! And this stupid head that is behind me is my brother." I said smiling at them as I kick my brother so he has knocked out. "I am Jun Tao and this is my little brother-""Tao Len" The boy snaps at me. "You two from China?" He said glancing inside the house to see Chinese things." Yes we are." I said. "We are too!" Jun said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rini's Life! Part 2**_

_**Dairy entry no.2**_

_**March 11**_

**_It has been a week since the Tao's have been living with us. I am getting to see some of the true colors under the icy cold glares that Len gives me. He just a lonely kid, but Jun she just wants the best for he little brother. Well two old friends of mine when I living those 5 girls back in China. One is a blond chick name Tina Foster who says hello to woman by grabbing them and feeling them to see how much they have grew. Yeah I know… And my Nanny Miss. Aina… She makes me shiver... "No miss. Haru! A princess doesn't fight! A princess drinks her like this" She would say to me right about now because of the training. Haru is a name they called me when I live with them. "Miss. Haru! She is the most thing cutest girl I have seen!" Tina would say and would pinch my check. I forgot My brother's name is Shuichi. He likes to fight with his bare fists when he is a Daoshi. So I must end this dairy entry because someone is yelling my name._**

_**Peace out,**_

_**Rini.**_

I run outside to side my brother fighting Tao Len once again. Len's Kwan Doe was near my brother's neck and Tao Len looked quiet pissed off. _'He must have made him mad some how.' _I let a sign out and asked "How many times have I told you not to hit or challenge Tao Len… I mean his our guest." I said as calmly walk over to the boys. "What did he do this time?" I said. "He came in my room this morning and dumped a buck of freezing ice cold water on me at 5:00 am. " Tao Len said putting his weapon away. "But it was 5: 30 that the time we all awake up, and you moved too much." Shuichi said to Len's face. "Brother!" I said raise my voice. "Sorry Tao Len." He mutters. "Good… I am going back in." I said. Suddenly Shuichi screamed "But Len why don't you fight my big sister!" My hair spike up and glare my little brother the stink eye. "Time for me to shut up." He said as he shuts his month. "Yes I did notice you are a shaman but I never seen you guardian ghost. I want to see it now." Len demands as he puts his right hand on my shoulder. **_(To be continued)_**


End file.
